Sunscreen
by notesonlife
Summary: Rebuilding Suna has gotten Neji in... quite a predicament. [Neji x Tenten][oneshot]


**Sunscreen**

* * *

"You are to rebuild Suna." 

Neji glared at Tsunade-sama. She sat pleasantly in her chair, her legs propped up on the mahogany desk. A blush was on her cheeks, as she smirked, meeting Neji's eyes. He could see without his Byakagun that the Fifth Hokage had been drinking. A lot. Hell, more than he probably could fathom in his little Hyuuga mind.

"Now Neji-kun..." she purred.

Neji glared at his Hokage. Maybe he might be able to gentle-fist her somehow... knock some sense into her... for good gods, why the hell team him up with an overgrown mutt, an Aburame (that's an excuse enough) and his _cousin_! Hokage Tsunade-sama was insane. Or just cruel.

"You're in charge."

Neji grunted, flipping his sexy hair back in that sexy way.

"Oink," Tsunade replied back, and the five Chunnin and one Jonin inched towards the doorway. Hinata stumbled on making up an excuse and Lee gave a quick "nice guy" pose, before all six dashed out of the room.

**-----**

Team Gai had a mission to help rebuild Suna. Lee was ecstatic. Tenten was thrilled to challenge Temari of the Desert over and over again until she won. She would probably challenge Temari in everything... like folding laundry. Tenten always boasted she had a knack with folding clothes. Neji wasn't the least bit excited. Or happy.

And as soon as he started "rebuilding" he was pissed. When Kazekage Gaara of the Sand requested shinobi to help rebuild Suna, he meant literally _rebuilding_, i.e. working on rooftops with the god damn sun scorching on their backs. Neji, Kiba, Lee, and Shino were stuck outside, looking like complete idiots being the only shinobi working. Actually, more like Neji, Kiba, and Lee. Shino let his bugs do the work. Hinata and Tenten were "rebuilding" inside, that is, doing gods knows what.

Probably chatting.

Or plotting on making Neji fall in the dirt ungracefully. He suspected they would climb onto the roof and try to help, but "accidently" push Neji so he would first stumble clumsily then fall off the roof into a conveniently placed mud puddle. Hence, the "ungracefully" part.

Hyuuga Neji was not in a pleasant mood. The mission in Suna required him to stand in the sun for a very very long time, and Hyuugas do not work well with the sun. Hell, they hated the sun. Especially in Suna. Laboring on top of rooftops, working as hard as a pack mule, bearing the brunt of the heavy sun... Neji was far from pissed. Especially since he was forced to discard his favorite pair of Hyuuga robes for Suna clothes... and the saleslady said they didn't have shirts in his size.

Why was this prodigy making roofs for little villagers who once tried to destroy his? And since not one of the three Sand shinobi issued to help them retrieve Sasuke actually _helped_ _him_. And that god damn Kazekage... what's his problem at trying to move into Neji's The-hot-stoic-boy-with-the-fangirls-who-hates-his-family turf? Honestly, that "Gaara of the Sand" was almost as bad as Sasuke. Almost. Well... he _was_ moving into Neji's turf... but not so much anymore. Still... Hyuuga Neji holds grudges. It's sort of obvious.

Thus, Neji was pissed.

And those damn fan girls didn't leave him alone.

-----

After the fifth day, Hyuuga Neji was as red as... well... Kazekage-sama's hair. Team Gai and Team Kurenai (no longer with their senseis) sat in a little café eating lunch. Kiba being his boisterous self, was talking (and chewing) about how he had rebuilt more houses than dear old Neji. Kiba voiced his opinion that Neji was getting too old. Lee agreed, adding on that Neji's skin was peeling and being all wrinkly... especially when he activated his Byakagun... like that.

Tenten had complained about how Temari beat her in folding clothes since the Sand kunoichi was always the one stuck with folding her brother's clothes. She ranted on and on in detailed explanation of how Temari beat her in folding clothes, especially since Tenten was stuck with the long-sleeves while Temari got the short ones.

Tenten had looked up and noticed the sunburn on Neji's arms. And face. And neck. And chest. And hell, maybe in his pants if she had Byakagun. She didn't.

"Oi... what happened to you Neji-kun?" she said concerned.

Neji pouted like a little boy and crossed his arms in a silent tantrum; irritated that she _just_ noticed he was in pain from his skin being burned by the sun. He couldn't tan, like that mutt Kiba; he _had_ to get sunburn. Especially since more fan girls were staring and attempting to glomp the mutt than glomping _him_ because they prefer gorgeously tan dogs over tomato-red Hyuuga prodigies.

Not that he cared about Tenten in any way than being a teammate. Honestly... he didn't. Of course he didn't. Are you doubting whether or not Neji cares about Tenten in any other way than a teammate? Because he doesn't.

Hence, Hyuuga Neji is paranoid.

But, even stubborn Hyuuga prodigies have to admit, it was good to have Tenten worry about him. She always switched to panic mode whenever he got hurt (which rarely happened) and tend to it with her numerous band-aids and bandages. Arguably, it has been said she had more bandages than she had weapons. Neji confirmed the weapon specialist had more weapons.

Tenten had once put a huge band-aid on Neji's cursed seal mark... and then Lee pulled it off with all the energy the stupid idiot could muster... and Neji had gentle-fisted the Green Beast to semi-hell. (Emphasis on the "semi" in "semi-hell") And he had glared with his Byakagun straight ahead in yet another silent tantrum as Tenten put another band-aid on the cursed seal. Unfortuneately, that meant staring at her chest.

_Besides the point. Don't care about Tenten in any other way than being a teammate. Honestly._

She always was more of the "mother" on the team, being that the Green Beasts were pathetic and needed someone to scold them occasionally and Neji not having a mother, he subconsciously needed Tenten to comfort him when he was angry by training all day with him and letting him beat her to the point of embarrassment and exhaustion.

But she was repayed with her services by using her teammates as her "patients" as she tried to be another Tsunade-sama. Which turned out really bad. Why else do you think Neji and Lee wear bandages? The "training" excuse is just a coverup for Tenten's idea of surgery.

_Still... Besides the point. Still only saw Tenten as a teammate and partner. No, not life partner, team partner. Yes... team partner! Only team..._

Neji is still paranoid.

He and Lee knew Tenten even fainted when she saw how they returned from the failed rescue Sasuke mission, before she freaked out and practically wounded Neji even more.

Neji, although he would rather let Naruto stab him relentlessly in the gut with a chopstick then admit it, liked the special treatment he received from the female on his team.

-----

Tenten examined the sunburn on his arm. Neji twitched, and searing pain worse than being stabbed with those kunai made by that freaking spider Kuromaru, passed through his body.

"I knew you would get sunburn. You're too pale to tan."

Neji glared at her, and Tenten smiled.

"So I brought some sunburn ointment and sunscreen."

Neji didn't like ointment. Hell... ointment was what weak people use. Tough people use their natural human systems to heal wounds. Like... red... blood... cells. Yes. Red blood cells.

"No. ointment."

"See? You can't even talk in complete sentences. Ointment."

But Neji doesn't talk in complete sentences! This was a losing fight because the sunburn hurt... a lot. He allowed Tenten dab some on his arm and allowed her to rub it on and although it slightly stung, Neji wouldn't show pain. He was _the_ _Hyuuga_ _prodigy_, dammit! But this was definitely not good. The rest of the team watched as Tenten globbed the whole bottle of ointment on the Hyuuga's face, arms, and neck. And she was also _touching_ him. Not good. Not good at all.

Especially since her hands were callused and almost massaging his sore muscles and since she was leaning in towards him and smelt faintly like metal and something exotic.

_Oh shit._

She was rubbing the ointment on his chest now.

-----

Kiba smirked and snorted. Shino watched unfazed, not caring. Hinata smiled gingerly, perfectly understanding how much Neji needed Tenten to be there to rub the sunscreen on, because no way in hell would Hinata do it. Only Tenten could touch him, and rub ointment on him without being meeting Neji's fist. Hinata secretly knew how much Neji needed Tenten, which made her softly giggle. Neji, after all, is a man... and, a _needy_ man of a woman.

_Ha ha. Neji's needy._

Hinata couldn't wait until Neji realized he loved Tenten and then go through that strenuous activity of asking her out. Hanabi needed new blackmail... and she preferred to blackmail Neji over blackmailing Hinata.

-----

Tenten then began humming as she rubbed the ointment on. Neji would do it himself, but it hurt to move... especially since Tenten always brushed into him... with that silky fabric she called a shirt. Oh shit... why was her hand circling his stomach? Neji almost blushed. Almost. But it wouldn't have made a difference since he was already as red as the Kazekage's hair. How worse could the day get? First, he looked like the Kazekage's freaking hair. Second, Kiba was becoming the number one Konoha must-glomp by the fangirls... and oh shit... Lee was number two Konoha must-glomp by the fangirls. He was third to someone who lost a battle because his opponent farted and to someone who wore green spandex. Third, Tenten was rubbing sunscreen on him. And it was his number one guilty pleasure.

His ego was beaten to a bloody pulp and then paraded naked across all of Konoha. Er... paraded naked across Suna.

Repeat. How worse could the day get?

Lee grinned happily, "Tenten's youth will help you feel better tonight Neji!"

_Go burn in hell, Fate._

Kiba broke out laughing, perversely taking it the perverted way, being the perverted bastard he is. Akamaru practically broke the table... even the overgrown mutt was laughing at him. Hinata blushed when Kiba leaned on her for support as he couldn't breathe quite well, and even god damn Shino let out a chuckle. Tenten instantly blushed, putting the ointment down, and scooted as far away from Neji she could.

Neji would have to gentle-fist Lee to hell when they got back... then he would hunt down Kiba and stab him in the gut with every weapon Tenten possessed (which was quite a few). Then, when Shino would try to rescue his comrade, Neji would 128-palms the Aburame into the ground. Then, he would commit the ultimate sin... and slap Hinata-sama on the wrist for being in the main house... and such.

And when the Hokage would ask why he had killed three of his comrades and then, -gasp- did the most unforgivable crime, slapping his cousin on the wrist, Neji would tell her the truth.

Simply, because Tenten had stopped rubbing the ointment on him.

* * *

**A/N:** How'd you like? I enjoyed writing this... tehe... sorry if it was OOC... I tried not to. Please please... please review!  
Chibi Neji: I hate you.  
Author: I love you too.  
Chibi Tenten: Rawr he's mine! -throws weapons-  
Author: -dying- REVIEW! 


End file.
